Really?
by muggleborn.dragon.ryder
Summary: Hiccup never meant to be weak. Sometimes, these things just happened... One-shot, but if I ever get any ideas I will write more! I am also open to any ideas anyone might have, please leave a review if you have a way for this story to keep going.


**A/N: I hope you all like :D I found some Hiccup and Stoick fanfictions on here and they kind of inspired this one.**_  
_

* * *

_I'm crying._

_I can feel tears on my cheeks, warm, wet ones that gently drip off my face, leaving streaks of red, signs betraying that I cried._

_I can see myself, staring into a cracked glass and you're standing beside me, your arm around my shoulders…_

_And then you yank it away, like you can't stand to touch me, your grin turning into a grimace…_

_You're walking away and I'm standing in front of this glass alone._

_Being alone is cold, save for the hot tears that keep falling off my cheeks._

_Being alone makes my hands shake and my eyes widen, then close as I accept the fact that I will never be loved…_

I opened my eyes and sat bolt upright, tears choking me as I tried to wipe them off my face, tried not to strangle over my own mucus.

Toothless awoke suddenly, my violent awakening rousing him, too.

I coughed, spat out some vile tasting mucus and whispered, "It's okay, now, Toothless, I'm fine. Just that dream again."

Toothless crawled over to me and nudged my hand.

I sighed. "I'm sorry for waking you. Go back to sleep."

Toothless stared at me stubbornly and I read the words in his green eyes: I'm not leaving you until I'm sure you're okay.

"Toothless, I don't want to be alone," I whispered, slumping back onto my own pillows. "Toothless, I really don't want to be alone. I had the same dream about Dad and I _again _and I just can't get it out of my head. I don't want to be alone."

I faded slowly back into sleep, but woke up as I rolled off my bed. "Don't leave me!" It was a pathetic whimper, so weak and frightened, making me sound like a little boy but if it caused the dad in my dream to stay with me, it was worth it.

"Whoa, easy son!" Dad steadied me and I sat up and looked at him, my russet hair plastered to the side of my head. I ran my fingers through it and said, "Hey, Dad."

"You were jerking around in your sleep," Dad said quietly, but I heard the unspoken words in the sentence: _Are you ok, Hiccup?_

I swallowed. "I'm sure it was nothing. Probably just a bad dream. Having a dragon watch you fall asleep will do that to you." My voice teetered on the edge of hysterical as I said those last few words, but I did not regret lying. It was still so hard to open up to my father and be honest with him about how many times a voice in my head tried to tell me I wasn't good enough.

I struggled to stand, but my prosthetic hindered that. Dad held out his hand, but I ignored it, pretended I did not see it and used the side of the bed to haul myself up.

Toothless came to stand beside me and I leaned on his back to get my balance.

Dad stared at me as I, at last, made it to a standing position and began walking towards the stairs.

Each step caused me a little flash of pain, but all it took was some getting used to.

Gobber had adjusted, so, so would I.

I stumbled down the stairs, Toothless on my heels and grabbed my riding vest. "Want to go flying, bud?"

Toothless nodded happily.

Dad stopped me. "Wait, Hiccup."

"Yeah?" I asked, shrugging into my riding vest. "Is something wrong?"

Dad hesitated. "Hiccup, are you okay?"

I bit my lip and turned away, so he wouldn't see the tears. "Yeah. I'm fi— But the words died in my throat. I couldn't say them.

I threw myself into his arms, surprising both of us. "No, I'm not alright, Dad. I need you."

He stroked my head.

My shoulders shook with sobs.

But besides that, everyone in the room stayed motionless for a really long time.

Eventually, I pulled away. "I'm sorry," I gasped. "I just…I never meant to do this, Dad, I never meant to be…"

Then I said in a small voice, "I never meant to be weak."

Dad lifted my chin. "No, Hiccup. Even the strongest Vikings have to cry sometimes. That _is _what makes us strong."

I gave him a tearful smile, but it slowly faded. "Don't ever leave me, ok, Dad?"

"Never."

"Really?"

"Really."


End file.
